iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Lehigh Valley Mall
(Amie & I will share this page, it's Steffie!) So 10-10-13, even though my mom said I should not go out because of the bad weather, we DID! Muwhaha! I got 3 CDs... Britney Spears - In The Zone Kelly Clarkson - My December Christina Aguilera - Back To Basics (I have wanted that since I was 11!) Hehe...we had a lot of fun and bought a few things...and Amie took SO many pictures with her phone! At least it uploads faster!!! Ahh, we saw this boy that we both know. He works at this candy store! I had a crush on him back in 9th/10th grade! :O I had not seen him in a long time but he went to BOTH schools that I did! :O I think it was mostly 9th but OMG. Of course, (this may just be my imagination, as usual!) but OMG does he like me too? Well, maybe he didn't back then but he was holding the stare! Anyways, well I THOUGHT the gummy worms would be $2.50 BUT THEY WERE OVER $4! I did NOT wanna pay that but his cuteness tho. It won. XD Anyways, Amie made this page and added the pictures...I, Stefanie, will add the captions!! :D #iamasuperstar (talk) 02:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Pictures 554073_461960847252352_2092923098_n.jpg|I guess Amie wanted a pic of this! :P 579174_461962567252180_946009853_n.jpg|I forget if we were saying these were lesbians...or me and Evelyn... 922994_461961240585646_1093016105_n.jpg|JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE OH MY GOD! 946011_461961363918967_2054954067_n.jpg|I guess the girl on here was supposed to be Evelyn...? :P 1044530_461961557252281_526310195_n.jpg|We were looking at Allentown and Bethlehem books...OMG My Steel!!!!!!!!! :) 1374070_461961270585643_5390993_n.jpg|Evelyn? :P 1375215_461961623918941_1836673208_n.jpg|We found Martin in a book! I believe I have that picture, along with the caption, somewhere on this Wiki! :D 1375683_461962667252170_1907057141_n.jpg|The Lesbians/Evelyn and Stefanie.. XD 1375806_461961653918938_772342978_n.jpg|The Bethlehem book!!!!! :D 1376427_461960870585683_605890360_n.jpg|Evelyn and ______? :P LOOOOL! 1376570_461960973919006_1565185631_n.jpg|South Park! :D KENNYZ LOL 1376606_461961340585636_1663630173_n.jpg|I...THINK this was supposed to be old Cdk? LOL I had no idea she took a picture of that!! 1377022_461962513918852_1468125417_n.jpg|Kicking him where it hurts... :P 1377259_461961787252258_103211411_n.jpg|We found PPL! :D 1377471_461962480585522_5921587_n.jpg|Evelyn Ornament! :D 1380653_461961517252285_1046786368_n.jpg|MY STEEL AGAIN I wuv you! :D 1380761_461961470585623_907801186_n.jpg|OMG RAINBOW DASH!!! 1380770_461961300585640_939232106_n.jpg|Evelyn again! Amie: Man Evelyn is a good singer! :P 1380848_461961210585649_2039598810_n.jpg|LOL MONKEY LOOOOOOOOL :P 1381222_461962323918871_1721023036_n.jpg|Amie & Evelyn Doll! :P 1381450_461961033919000_372379290_n.jpg|OOOOOOOOOOMG EV! Malcolm In The Middle! (I was freaking out when I saw this I said you HAVE to take a picture of that!) :D 1381819_461961810585589_777650025_n.jpg|Allentown Book! :D 1381957_461960910585679_586845863_n.jpg|Another Evelyn OMG! :P 1382122_461962773918826_1385572890_n.jpg|Lesbians and/or Me and Ev XD 1382337_461961533918950_720338286_n.jpg|My Steel you are perfect.... :) 1382885_461962233918880_225942098_n.jpg|Evelyn XD 1382970_461962203918883_273019181_n.jpg|Supposed to be Evelyn again!! :D 1383152_461962297252207_868036501_n.jpg|E-Evelyn again? To Amie, anyone with red hair is Ev! :D XD 1383443_461961873918916_309239901_n.jpg|Another Allentown Book! 1383525_461962717252165_294382010_n.jpg|(I like this picture I took of Amie) READY TO AIM THE BAT! 1383582_461962257252211_711504652_n.jpg|Me with an Evelyn doll LOL! 1384211_461962430585527_1161820834_n.jpg|Whooo Brave figurines!! :P 1385969_461961713918932_576089198_n.jpg|We found a pic of Martin in a Lehigh Valley Magazine!! Ooh cute! :P 1394435_461962170585553_941752033_n.jpg|Okay THIS I DO think kind of looks like a cute Little Ev! Sory! :P 1393884_461961000585670_1420383265_n.jpg|I suppose this was supposed to be Evelyn too? :D 1392856_461961740585596_414139424_n.jpg|My PPL!!!!!!!!!!! :D 1391902_461962390585531_322762058_n.jpg|OMG me and Nemo!! :3 <3 1390519_461962540585516_858164035_n.jpg|OOOMG LOOOOOOL KICKING HIM WHERE IT HURTS!!!! LOLOLOL :P 1391488_461962750585495_739384664_n.jpg|Evelyn Doll!!!!! :P LOL Category:Amie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Pictures